Finn, Rey, and the Resistance
by tlb737derp
Summary: Finn and Rey love each other, but Rey has Jedi training to complete, and Finn has a resistance to help. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue

**AN: So, you probably have been wondering, "Hey Derp, when does the next Chapter for The Galactic Apocalypse come out?" Well, I was originally going to post it on Christmas Day, but my Mom got the flu and my Dad was at work. My grandparents were making me do stuff that they can do easily. (Both use walkers, but still. For example, my grandfather made me run all the way downstairs to hand him his fork that was next to him. And that was only ONE example.) I know. I know get on with the story...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars is NOT mine (I wish it was) and the characters are owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. Now, onto the story...**

 **Two years before my story takes place...(aka the end of The Force Awakens)**

Rey was on the Falcon, gathering some supplies for her say on this remote planet. The day before, she completed her task of finding Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. After a few minutes of checking over her supplies, she bidded Chewbacca and R2 D2 farewell.

"I will see you later R2." Rey said while giving R2 a little pat. "And Chewbacca, take care of yourself and the Falcon." she said trying to fight back tears. "Make sure you contact me when Finn wakes up." Chewie let out a sad growl and gave her a big Wookie hug.

After the Falcon flew out of sight, Rey headed back to the cave where Luke was waiting. "Are you ready to begin, Rey?" Luke asked while stroking his beard.

Rey nodded confidently and called her lightsaber to her hand. Her lightsaber was originally Anakin Skywalker's, but it was passed on to Luke, then her.

Luke picked up a training remote off of the table next to him. He turned it on and off it went.

"Do not panic, the bolts are on sting. When you become more powerful, I will set it to real bolts." Luke advised before he let the remote do its thing. Rey was doing very good, missing only a few bolts. Her master carefully watched over her, making corrections along the way.

After a few hours of training with the remote, Luke decided that it was time for Rey to start meditating. While Rey went to go make some dinner, Luke sat in a cross legged position on the dirt.

"Meditating is a great way to relieve stress and connect with the Force." Luke calmly said as Rey approached him with a bowl of soup. Rey quickly ate and joined her master in meditation.

During her meditation, all she could think about was Finn. Luke had already stopped meditating an hour before, to let her have some time alone with the force.

"Do you like Finn?" Luke asked calmly walking up behind her.

"He's a good friend. He came with Han Solo and Chewbacca to rescue me." She responded, ending her sentence with a sad expression.

"What's wrong? Is there anything you want to tell me? You seem troubled." Luke asked while crouching beside her.

"It's Han...he's...dead." Rey whispered between tears. "He was like the father I never had."

Luke himself felt like crying. His best friend, that cocky smuggler and scoundrel he met in Mos Eisley, was dead. They had gone on so many adventures together.

"We must go back to the Resistance base." Luke told Rey after a few minutes of comforting. "My sister needs me more than ever."

With that, Rey pulled out her comlink and called the Falcon.

The next day, Chewie and R2 arrived around mid afternoon. Luke packed his things, because he didn't want to come back. Chewie ran off of the ship as soon as Luke showed up.

"Hey Chewie, how are you?" Luke managed to say before Chewie grabbed him into a huge Wookie hug that almost knocked the wind out of him. "I missed you too."

After a few minutes of reuniting, the Falcon started up and flew off to the Resistance base. "General Organa, the Falcon has landed." the Flight Control Officer commed.

Leia got up from her command station and walked over to the Falcon's landing pad. First Chewie and R2 stepped out with Rey closely behind.

"Welcome back, Rey." Leia said. "Did you find him?"  
With the end of that sentence, a hooded figure walked down the ramp of the Falcon. "Hello Leia." Luke said while taking off his hood.

Leia started to cry at the sight of her brother. She walked over to him, tears flowing out of her eyes. Luke wore a different outfit than he did back on the planet that he was on. He wore a white shirt, (similar to the one he wore in ROTJ), tan pants, a belt with his lightsaber hanging on it, and dark brown boots. He took of his Jedi robe and hugged her tightly.

"I'm here to stay. I won't leave you. I will help the Resistance." Luke promised his sister in hopes of making her feel better.

"Han would've wanted you to come back." Leia whispered into her brother's ear.  
"Hi Gary!" Luke said as a black dog approached Leia. He crouched to pet his sister's dog.

"Come, Luke. We have much to discuss." Leia said, waving her arm, gesturing for him to follow her.

 **AN: So, do you like this story? For those of you that don't know Gary is Carrie Fisher's (Leia) dog in real life. She tweets about him and brings him to interviews. GARY RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO HER. The next chapter will go up around New Year's, but after that, I'll be busy at school so chapters probably won't be up for a while. :P**


	2. Super Quick Reunion & Not-So-Cool Fight

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just wanna say, HOLY CRAP. So many people followed and favorited the story already. Thanks guys! Here is the last chapter that will be posted before I go back to school. NONE OF THIS IS CANON, SO DON'T EXPECT ANY SPOILERS FOR EPISODE VIII. Again, STAR WARS RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY. Enjoy. :P (Oh yeah heads up. I SUCK at writing fight scenes.)**

 **In Leia's quarters...**

"How was your exile?" Leia asked jokingly.

"Good." he responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"I knew the day would come for you to join the Resistance." Leia sighed while petting her dog, Garry Fisher.

After a few minutes of talking, Luke decided to leave.

"If you'll excuse me sis, I must train my new apprentice." Luke said, bowing mockingly.

After leaving his sister's quarters, Luke summoned his new apprentice and headed to one of the fields a little over a mile away from the base.

"Today, we will work on your forms, starting with the basic form of Shii -Cho, also known as "The Way of the Sarlacc"." Luke announced.

Rey unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and began sparring with Luke. She was doing very well. After a few losses against her master, Rey finally defeated her master by leaving a huge tear on his sleeve. Just then, a lightsaber ignited behind the two.

"We meet again, girl, uncle." a dark figure mumbled.

"The dark side has not fully won you over, Ben." Luke tried to use a mind trick.

"Have you lost your mind, Uncle? Mind Tricks don't work on me. You never taught Ben Solo to resist them. Kylo Ren can resist anything. Ben is as dead as Han Solo!" Kylo Ren retorted, cringing at the sound of his birth name.

Ren charged at an unsuspecting Rey. Before she could ignite her lightsaber and turn around, a green blade blocked his attack. Luke was battling Kylo Ren for a long enough time for Rey to realize that she was facing Kylo Ren. All she could think about was the First Order attacking the Resistance base and killing everyone, including Finn. Full of fear, Rey charged at Ren, knocking him back a few feet. When he regained his position, he lunged at Rey's left side, aiming for her hand. She quickly blocked the attack. They fought for a few minutes before they heard a loud roar. Poe flew over the small battle, shooting at Ren, dodging the reflected bolts bouncing of off his lightsaber. Rey looked up to the sight of her friend, gazing at the bottom of his black x -wing. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Rey's stomach and left arm, forcing her to fall down. Kylo Ren had kicked her and gave her a long cut on her arm. Slowly, her eyes closed to the sight of Luke fighting and Kylo Ren jumping onto his shuttle.

 **A while later...**

"Rey, are you okay?" Finn said, while helping her up. Rey glanced at her left arm to see burnt flesh and dried blood.

"What happened?" Rey winced, fighting back tears of pain.

"Well, you and Master Skywalker were training and Kylo Ren attacked you. Poe was doing some training exercises in his x -wing and flew over the battle. He told me that you were fighting until Kylo Ren kicked you and left a nasty cut on your arm."

"Where's Poe?" Rey asked, panicking for her friend.

"Poe flew back to the base to get some help. Skywalker contacted me to come here. He ended up going back to the base to make sure there weren't any stormtroopers. They should be back soon." Finn said, rubbing her good arm, trying to comfort her.

"Wait, Finn. Is that you?" she asked, touching his face for her own confirmation.

"In the flesh. I woke up a little over 6 hours ago. I feel fine and my cuts and bruises are gone thanks to the bacta tank." he responded assuringly.

"If I haven't told you already...I love you." Rey managed to say before passing out in exhaustion.

A rescue team, aided by Luke and Poe arrived shortly after. Finn lifted Rey onto the stretcher and escorted her to the medical sector at the base. Luke, Leia, Poe, and Finn waited in the waiting room for an hour before the medical droid came out.

"The patient will be fine. She has a few broken ribs and a large cut on her arm. We removed the burnt flesh and added stitches. She obtained a small concussion." the medical droid stated. "She requested your presence." 2 -1B said while gesturing to Finn. He got up and followed the droid to Rey's cot.

"Hello Finn."

"Hey Rey."

"I meant what I said earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes. While you were in that coma, I promised that I would come back. Then I kissed you on your forehead."

Finn scooted his chair closer to Rey.

"Well that explains why my forehead smells like Jakku."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I love you too, Rey, and I mean it."

The two share their first kiss.

 **AN: I know this is a short chapter. I do SUCK at love scenes too. I wrote this chapter early but I didn't publish it until 2016. Thanks for the support and please REVIEW. If you want to draw the cover art, PM me so I can give you my email. :P**


	3. Unexpected Message & Seeing the Past

**AN: SURPRISE! When I checked the views a few days ago, we were about to hit 200, but 5 DAYS later, we were about to reach 800 views. I could NOT thank you guys enough. If you have any suggestions for what I should put in future chapters, PM me. Also, show some love to my other fanfic, (the first one I wrote) The Galactic Apocalypse.**

 **Three Months later...**

Everyone is celebrating. The Black Squadron successfully destroyed a space station similar to the Death Star while it was under construction. Over two months ago, they had to move the entire Resistance base back to the Yavin system. Only a month earlier than that, Kylo Ren attacked Luke and Rey, which meant that he knew where the base was.

Since the Rebellion used the ancient ruins on Yavin IV as a base so many years ago, they decided to make the old ruins the armory and launch station for their starfighters so enemies will be fooled. They moved the main base of operations to one of the other moons.

Luke Skywalker decided that he and Rey should leave. They were the reason that Kylo Ren and the First Order attacked the planet that the base used to be on. As soon as the whole Resistance finished transferring everything to their new homes, the two Jedi left for the planet Dagobah.

While Luke and Chewie did preflight checks on the Falcon, Rey recorded a farewell message to Finn.

After filming the holo message, she ran to the Falcon to start her destiny.

 **A few weeks later...**

At around 3:30 in the morning, Finn was getting up for his final surgery on his spine. During the fight he had with Kylo Ren, his spine was badly injured. Finn already had five surgeries assembling his spine and this finally one was to straighten and test the spine.

After six hours of surgery and therapy, Finn was back in his quarters like nothing ever happened. He decided to get up and watch his personal holo. When he cut it on, a small version of his best friend appeared.

" _Hello friend. Sorry if I left with no warning. Me and Master Skywalker had to leave to protect the Resistance from any harm. I wish I could tell you where we are. We will be back in a few months. I wish you the of luck on your briefing tomorrow. I love you and may the force be with you."_

Finn was shocked at the whole message. Even though she had left weeks ago, no one told him. Wait. Did say _b_ _riefing_? Oh kriff. Finn had to do a briefing on the Black Squadron's success on behalf of Poe. Poe was granted a week of vacation for his victory and service of the Resistance.

"Oh great, I forgot to write my report!" Finn yelled to himself in frustration. Quickly, he gathered his comm link and called Poe.

"Hey buddy." Poe said over the voices of his drunken friends. "You are calling me because you forgot to write your report, I assume."

Finn made a weird noise of approval. Poe gave him the information and after the small conference, Finn started to write.

 **On Dagobah...**

"Ow!" Rey yelled in pain.

"This was the home of one of my masters. His name was Master Yoda." Luke thought of his small, green master when he spoke.

"Oh my gods, there are snakes EVERYWHERE." Rey frantically yelled.

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous. When I was here over thirty years ago, I got bitten at least twenty times." Luke recalled his training with Yoda.

Rey was still skeptical about her master's choice of location. It was swampy and eerie. " _D_ _o, or do not. There is no try._ " a voice spoke in her mind.  
"Hello master." Luke said while staring at a rock. "I have taken on a new apprentice." With that, a small, blue ghost appeared in front of Rey, scaring her.

"Be afraid, do not. Master of Skywalker, I am." the small creature said.  
Yoda disappeared and called to Luke saying, " _Into the cave, she must go._ "

"My apprentice, the time has come. You must enter your destiny."

" _He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him."_

" _You will be a Jedi, I promise."_

" _Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader."_

" _Lord Vader...rise."_

" _You underestimate my power!"_

Rey stood there in disbelief of what played before her.

" _Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force."_

" _Use the force Luke."_

" _Do, or do not. There is no try."_

" _Obi -Wan never told you about what happened to your father...No, I am your father."_

" _The force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. My sister has it..."_

"And you have that power too." Luke cut in after Rey felt his presence. "You have proven yourself to be ready for the real training."

"That whole vision, of the past, did it really happen?" the young woman wondered aloud. "You already found the answer." Luke informed.

"I want to know what happened to my parents." Rey asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your answers will come to you when it's time." promised her master.

 **AN: HOLY FREAKIN CRAP. As of right now (10:49 pm EST) my story has 780 VIEWS. Last time I checked, we were about to reach 200. Anyways, I'm NOT a genius on surgical stuff. I forgot what injuries Finn suffered. I went by forum posts. Rey's cave vision was supposed to be showing the main parts of the prequel and original trilogy. Sorry if it was confusing, I will edit it later. :P**


	4. Awkward Conversation & Memory Lane

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I was sick and then a HUGE snow storm hit my state. Then I got sick again and got stuck with lots of homework and a project. I am also suffering from writer's block, so this will be a derpy chapter. Anyways, here's the chapter. :P**

It was 5:00 in the morning and Finn was awake. General Organa wanted him to relax after his spine surgery. He slept for only a few hours, because he was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finn couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and went to the General's quarters. She was always awake, refusing to sleep in case of an attack. Quickly, Finn got up and changed into a tan shirt and loose fitting black pants.

As soon as Finn got about halfway to her door, a familiar voice called to him.

"Hello, soldier." Leia joked.

"Morning, General." Finn saluted.

"You can stop with the formalities, we are meeting in private and you are a friend." Leia said, guiding Finn to a couch. She closed the door and Finn let out his secret without a warning.

"I love her...Rey I mean." the young man blurted out, letting out a breath. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"I know." the General answered, reminiscing the day Han confessed his love for her. After a few hours of talking, the two started to wind down.  
"Can I come back in a few minutes?" Finn asked shyly.

"Of course. Anytime, Stormy." Leia chuckled as Finn tried to hide his anger. Most of Poe's squadron called him that because they thought having a rogue First Order trooper on their side was a terrible idea.

After leaving, Finn changing into his formal military suit, a tan button up shirt under a brown suit with nice fitting black boots. He also took five minutes to straighten his captain's pin. He marched down to Leia's quarters and knocked on the door.

"General, may I escort you to the galley?" Finn asked, trying to sound as fancy as possible.

Leia giggled a little and accepted. She looped her arm through his and off to the galley they went.

 **After a little while on Dagobah, Luke took his padawan to his homeworld of Tatooine.**

 **On Tatooine...**

"Master, could you come over here?" Rey yelled over to the old man who was keeping an eye on some tusken raiders off in the distance. Slowly, he turned around to see what his apprentice wanted. A large pit was halfway full of sand.

"I know where we are." Luke's memories flashed before his eyes. "This was my aunt and uncle's moisture farm. I lived here when I was a young boy. The Empire was searching for R2 and 3PO, so they burned my family alive."

"I'm sorry." Rey said full of sympathy. She looked around at the hole and jumped in. "This used to be my room." Luke said, picking up his old model ship.

Rey careful walked around the room, trying not to step on anything. She spotted a huge box on top of a collapsed table.

"Master, what is this?" she wondered.  
"My old box of junk, from when i was a kid." he responded, opening it carefully.

Inside, many papers and objects filled up the box. The old master quickly grabbed a folder that was on the side of the box.

"MY OLD APPLICATION!" Luke yelled with excitement. "When I was your age, I wanted to go into the Imperial Academy to learn how to fly ships. My uncle wanted me to stay behind and help him with the moisture farm for another season."

Rey was handed a sheet to look at. She was in shock about how her master almost worked for the Empire.

"No worries, padawan. I wasn't planning to stay with the Empire." Luke said, slightly teasing her. "I planned on escaping to join the Alliance, like my old friend Biggs did." Sadness struck across Luke's face. "Poor Biggs was shot down during the Battle of Yavin."

"I'm sorry." Rey said sympathetically.

After a few minutes of going through old papers, Luke decided it was a good time to take Rey to his old master's hut.

When they arrived, Luke opened the door to find a holo recorder and a lightsaber. An image of Darth Vader appeared and it said:

 _To my dearest children,_

 _I am truly and deeply sorry. I should've not let you witness the dark side of me. I should've been there for you in the beginning. You were my pride and joys. I don't know if you will ever forgive me for my actions. I never wanted to take Obi Wan from you, or put my future son in law in carbonite. I love you and may the force be with you my children._

 _Your Father, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, 4 ABY_

 _P.S. Luke, this was Obi Wan's lightsaber. Take it and give it to your apprentice. Good job destroying Jabba's empire. I was on Tatooine when you did it._

"Father, I forgive you." Luke said, looking at the force ghost of his father. He picked up the lightsaber and handed it to Rey.

After a few hours of scavenging through Ben's old things, they went back to the Falcon and set a course to Yavin IV.

 **AN: I know, I know. Vader really wasn't on Tatooine. Like I said, I have writer's block. I swear I feel like I can't write well because of my English teacher. She gives out WAY too much homework and is just ehhhhhh. But anyways, hopefully I can write more often.**


	5. Too Much Fun & Roasted Alive

**AN: The story has just hit 6k views! (Although I'm not that impressed :P JK) Please keep the reviews coming. All of them have been positive. (So far) I PROMISE that I am not one of those people who put the reviews at the beginning of a chapter. As always, I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR THE CHARACTERS. Oh yeah, and there is a teeny tiny hint of KYLUX in this chapter. ENJOY.**

"FINN!" Rey screamed as she ran off of the Falcon. She sensed his presence halfway off of the boarding ramp.

"Surprise!" Finn responded cheerfully.

Luke knew that Rey deeply missed her friend, so he called Finn and told them where they were going. Since the general is a good friend of his, she made everyone leave the Falcon's landing zone.

"So how's training?" Finn asked, wanting every single detail.

"Good. I finally know how to lift huge objects. I taught myself." Rey said, sticking her chest out with pride. They walked and talked all the way to her quarters, even opening the door with the force.

"Welcome to my home?" Finn was just standing there in shock. "C'mon man, you need to Imperial March yourself in here. It's not the first time I did that." He just stood there.

"Stop playing with me." she yelled, "before I lift you in here in front of the general and my master." With those words and a quick glance to his right, he dashed for the door.

"Knock, knock." Luke said as he opened the door with the force. "They must be in the kitchen."

To their surprise, they found the two giggling hysterically, and a nice smell of cotton pants burning and kicked jawa juice.

"Umm, hello?" Luke said nervously. "Did we interrupt something?

"Oh uh, no." Rey said, finding the hardwood floor interesting. "I might of, you know, accidentally cut of his pants."

Finn just stood there, trying not to laugh. He was wearing boxers with the Resistance emblem dotted everywhere. Luke and Leia looked at both of them, and walked out of the room.

"What the sarlacc?" Finn boomed, and Rey's laughter quickly died down.

"Can't I have a little fun? You were the one that pulled out the jaaaaaawaaaaaa juice." Rey hiccuped.

They both started laughing again and then they both slowly fell on the couch, falling asleep holding hands.

 **Meanwhile on the SSD Finalizer...**

"HUX, GET YOUR STUPID CAT OUT OF MY SHIP!" yelled Kylo Ren. Hux quickly ran over to the docking bay that held his "friend's" ship. "Yes love, sorry love." Hux said, picking up Millicent.  
"Ummhmmm." Ren said, giving Hux the sith eye.

"Sir, we are approaching D'Qar. We will be landing in approximately thirty minutes." Ren's commlink went off.

"Thank you Captain Phasma." Hux responded before Kylo could answer.

"Well, well. The Resistance base. Let's give them a visit." Hux says, putting on his chestplate."

Both men led a battalion to the base. By the time they got there, the sun was starting to set. The base was empty.

"BANTHA FODDER! THIS STUPID BASE IS AS EMPTY AS THE SECOND DEATH STAR AFTER THE EMPEROR WAS KILLED!" Kylo yelled, igniting his lightsaber. There was a charred X -wing cockpit wedged in the side of the old hangar from when they first attacked the base. He started unleashing his rage into it. "Grandfather, help me. Guide me to my uncle and mother."

He answered his call. "My grandson, you are too fragile to live with darkness. I will not let you bring harm to my children. You are a disgrace to the Skywalker line. I suggest that you reconsider thoughts of the dark side. Go back to the light. It would make me proud." Anakin said.

Kylo was in tears. How could his own grandfather, his idol, ROAST him?

"Ren, that stupid piece of bantha fodder you call an AI guided us to an abandoned..." Hux started, before noticing his counterpart, crying his eyes out. "What's wrong, Renny Ren?" Hux said, turning on his 'I have to deal with a stupid Kylo issue where I have to call him Renny Ren because it calms him down and if I don't help he will tell Snoke' voice.

"GRANDPAPPY DON'T LIKE ME. HE SAY I RUIN HIS NAME." Kylo wailed, flailing his arms like a two year old.

"Well, he probably wants you to be a better person, but Snoke doesn't." Hux calmly said, dragging Kylo off to the side so none of the troopers could see their leader's tantrum. "It's going to be a long night."

 **Back on Yavin IV...**

"My head hurts." Finn said, clutching his head. He was having a hangover.

"My friend, I think you drank a liiiiiiiiiiittle too much." Rey said putting on her vest. "We are supposed to go to the General's quarters for a quick meeting. She said it was a huge surprise, so put on some good clothes." Rey ordered. (She was wearing a long sleeved, collared brown shirt, with the vest from the end of TFA and the same pants, with a pair of dark brown, knee high boots.) Finn realized that he was still in his underwear and shirt so he went to his quarters (which was conveniently connected by tunnels, from when the rebellion's pilots would secretly exchange drinks, since there are many bottles of Corellian whiskey and Tatooinian beer.) Within three minutes, he returned.

They strolled down the hallway, trying to mask their excitement. When they got there, the door opened to reveal a holo recording of Leia and two pins. Leia's projected image read:

 _Hello Rey, Finn. I sincerely apologize for not being here to enjoy this moment, due to a court hearing on some of Black Squadron's members for operating a starfighter while under the influence. Anyways, I have a pin for each of you. Finn, you have been promoted to captain of the Vader Battalion, a new elite team of soldiers who wield lightsabers. Your pin is on the right, and Rey, you and my brother have been promoted to Jedi commanders of the Resistance, and your pin is on the left. I hope you were surprised and may the Force be with you._

Both got so excited, that they kissed each other. They realized what they were doing, but they kept going. Finn was beyond shocked. He was in love. Well, he knew, but he didn't want to mess things up. After a full minute, Rey ended the kiss.

"Rey, I have something to tell you." Finn said, trying not to break the mood. "What, Stormy?" Rey asked, teasingly.  
"I love you, Rey. I really do." Finn said, finding his boots interesting.  
"I love you, too." Rey answered, lifting his head up and kissing his cheek.

Little did they know, the Skywalker twins were in the hallway watching, even though Leia was starting to tear up, remembering her days with Han.  
"My padawan is starting to take a liking into that stormtrooper. Now I probably have to deal with all of that girl drama that Wedge warned me about when his daughter moved out." Luke said, trying to cheer up his sister. They left the two lovegibbits in Leia's quarters.

 **AN: Okay. So I don't know if you know this already but, I SUCK AT WRITING LOVE STORIES. Anyways, a gibbit is type of bird from the SW universe. (found it on Wookieepedia) I added Millicent and Kylux into the story because my Instagram feed ( a_classic_derp) was spammed with Kylux and Hux and Millicent fan art. Did you like the part where Anakin completely roasts Kylo alive? My friend wouldn't stop laughing at it. Oh yeah, can't forget about Kylo's tantrum. Anyways, this is probably one of the last times I update quickly.**


	6. So Many Visions

**AN: I was going to update the story earlier but NO. I had to practice for my band assessment on the 12th (btw I am a proud percussionist :D). So I hope that I did a good job on this nice short filler chapter!**

Rey tossed and turned in her bed.

" _You were the chosen one! It said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"_

" _You underestimate my power!"_

 _A violence image of a burnt, legless human appears._

"AHHHHHHH" Rey woke with a scare. "That must be the type of visions Master Luke warned me about."

She got up, got dressed, and went to see Luke. It was 2:00 in the morning and everyone was sleeping peacefully, until Rey entered her master's quarters. When she walking in, she was met with the sight of her master and the General meditating in the middle of the living area. Without any question, she sat cross-legged next to Luke.

" _Couldn't sleep, huh?"_ Luke said through their force bond.

" _I had a vision of a lava planet. Two jedi fighting, one being dismembered and burned."_ Rey said with a disgusted look on her face.

" _My apprentice, you have gotten one step closer to your answering your question."_

After a few more hours of meditating, Leia dismissed herself from the room and ran off to her duties. This left Luke and Rey some time to spar.

"Master, can we go over to that empty field and practice?" pleaded Rey.

"Why not. This could be the opportunity to connect yourself to the world around you."

When they got to the field, Rey stared in awe. There were more beautiful plants here than on Takodana. After a few minutes of finding a clear spot to sit down, Rey finally connected with the Force.

"Here is a holocron. The only way to open it is with the force." Luke said, handing the crystal cube to Rey. She studied it for a few moments and then opened it.

"Who is this Jedi? He has some serious skills and he's kinda cute." Rey said, blushing a little.

"That was my father, Anakin Skywalker, better known to the galaxy as Darth Vader. He turned to the dark side because he wanted to save my mother. He had visions of her dying in childbirth so he went to the Emperor, who at the time was the infamous Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

He told my father the only way to save her was to join him."

"Oh, that sounds horrible."

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today. Well actually I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for my sister and that cocky smuggler. May the Force bless him." Luke said, staring at the sunset of in the distance. They were out in the field for hours.

When they got back to the base, Leia was there to greet them. She had tears in her eyes.

"I saw him, Luke." Leia sobbed, making her brother's shoulder damp.

"Father?"

"No, it was Han. I saw Han. He spoke to me."

"Oh Leia."

 **AN: Okay, I am sooooooooooo sorry. I was going to post a longer chapter last week but my mom grounded me for not turning in ONE homework assignment. So that meant not playing GTA V and writing chapters, buuuuut I have a school computer so I pretended to be doing homework just to get this chapter out. The dedication. Please keep the reviews coming.**


	7. The Disappearance & The Answer

**AN: I am at my grandparents' house so that means there will be another chapter coming out in a few days.**

"Attack. Block. Attack." Finn repeated as he weaved through the aisles of Vader Battalion soldiers in the training room. Every soldier was alert and synchronized.

"Alright men, find a partner to spar with in three, two,..."

"FINN." Rey said as she barged in. "We have to go NOW." She was partially dragging Finn out of the room.

"I'm in the middle of the training session. What's wrong?" Finn responded with a concerned look.

"My master and the General have disappeared" Rey cried with tears streaming from her eyes.

They both darted out of the room. The whole base was on lock-down. When they got to the main base of operations, Admiral Ackbar was forming a search before Rey interrupted.

"We are the search party, Admiral. Dismiss the others." Rey ordered.

"But Commander, Master Skywalker and General Organa's disappearance could lead to a trap!" Ackbar responded. "We need a Jedi here in case something happens…"

"Then count me in!" Poe yelled from the other side of the room. BB-8 rolled up behind him and gave an affirmative beep.

"We will leave in a few hours." Rey declared as she dragged Finn and Poe out of the room.

 **A few hours later…**

Rey changed into her new Jedi robes. (Jedi tunic with t-shirt and pants from Jakku with knee-high brown boots) She went over to Finn's quarters to find him dead asleep. Rey was not feeling it so she lifted him with the Force and put some clothes on him. She dropped him and he woke with a start.

"Whoa, where am I? Was I out at the pub again?" Finn responded rubbing his eyes.

"No sleepyhead. We are the search party so we have to go look for my master and the general. They searched every inch of this base and the surrounding area and found nothing. The Falcon is ready." Rey boomed.

Poe was already on board with Chewie and BB-8.

As soon as Rey got on board, she sat down on the floor in the main hold. She sat cross-legged and began to meditate.

" _Master, hear me. Are you safe?"_

" _Help."_

" _Where are you?"_

" _I'm not sure. Leia is in pain. I can sense it."_

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _No, but we are trapped on a planet. No sign of my nephew or his friends. We dropped out of hyperspace to refuel on Garel, but the ship's hyperdrive had other plans. I pulled the lever to drop out but it didn't kick in until we were at the next planet over. By the time we dropped out, we were in the atmosphere."_

" _I'm on the Falcon with Finn, Poe, BB-8, and Chewie. We are on the way. Do you have R2 with you? If so, send out a beacon."_

" _Will do, and may the Force be with you."_

" _Also with you, master."_

"Rey, snap out of it!" Poe yelled, smacking Rey across the face.

"POE, WHAT IN KRIFF'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Rey yelled, almost at the point of wrapping invisible hands around Poe's throat. "I was just meditating. I spoke to Luke. He said they are stranded on some planet. Look out for a beacon from a droid."

After a few hours of going from planet to planet, they stopped and refueled on Lothal.

"I guess we should report back to Ackbar." Poe said with a sad look on his face.

"No. They are here. I can feel it." Rey went to the cockpit and stared out of the viewport at a large, pointed mountain in the distance. She felt a connection with the Force and the mountain began to rise. Finn and Poe ran into the cockpit with wide eyes.

"I'll be back." Rey said, deep in thought. "The mountain is calling me."

"We should go with you, in case something happens." Finn said, grabbing his blaster and lightsaber.

"No, I'm going alone. That mountain is worthless to a non-force sensitive." Rey left without looking back.

" _Leia, are you okay.?"_

" _Luke! Where are you? I'm lost."_

" _This is a Jedi temple. I can't help you. The Force guides you. Let it control you."_

" _Yes brother dear."_

Rey entered the temple. Three tunnels appeared.

"Choose a tunnel, you must. Lies before you, the answer does."

Rey didn't have to choose. She just went with her feelings. It guided her to the tunnel on the far left.

" _I love you. Don't you ever forget that, you hear me?"_

" _No! Don't leave Daddy! Stay with me!"_

Rey saw images of a little girl being left on a desert planet. It took a few moments before she realized it was her. She turned around to see an image of a room full of children.

" _The Force is strong with you. It is used for knowledge and defense. We are calm. As Master Yoda told my father, fear is a path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. We are the followers of the light."_

" _Rey, my child, come here. You are gifted in the Force just like your grandfather and me. You will be a great Jedi someday, I promise."_

As she looked up, she realized the man that was her father was none other than Luke Skywalker, her master. She felt lightheaded and fell through a hole to be caught by Luke.

"Father!" Rey cried, tears starting to form in her eyes."

"Your abilities served you well. I'm sorry I left you alone on that dustball. I would've gone back but the First Order had a price on my head. I would've told you that I was your father, but when you handed me that lightsaber and I sensed your Force signature, I wanted you to figure it out yourself."

"I forgave you long after I realized that I would never leave Jakku."

"We should continue this conversation later. We have to go find your aunt." Luke said, adjusting his belt,

After a searching the caves for a while, they decided to head back to the main room. When they arrived, Leia was there to greet them. She was wincing in pain. Luke felt her with the Force to find a broken bone in her leg.

"Are you okay Leia? Besides your leg?" Luke worried.

"My leg, it hurts so much. I can't move it." Leia winced.

"Try the healing technique I showed you. It should help some of the pain."

Luke put Leia in a healing trance and picked her up bridal style. They walked back to the Falcon.

"Oh my gods, where have you been?" Finn said quickly looking over Rey.

"I'm fine, but my aunt, I mean the General is hurt."

"Hola hola hold up. Did you just say your aunt? General Organa is your aunt?" Finn said surprised. "So that means…"

"Yes, Luke is my father."

 **Back at the Resistance Base...**

When they arrived at the base, everyone crowded around the landing pad. Luke rolled Leia out on a hoverchair, followed by Finn carrying a sleeping Rey, ending with Poe, BB-8, and Chewie.

Everyone cheered at the fact that they got their leader back.

 **AN: Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent 3 hours writing it. A new one should be posted sometime this week. I wish everyone a Happy Easter and a Happy Spring Break! :P**


	8. New Name & Storytime with a Ghost

**AN: I am so sorry if this came out late. My dumb computer wouldn't connect to the internet at my grandparents' house. I've been home since last Wednesday and very busy. So enjoy. There is some story time.**

 **By now everyone should know that Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm and I'm NOT making any money off of this.**

After getting off of the Falcon, Leia was taken to the infirmary. Luke was beside her the whole time. Later on in the day, Rey and Finn came to visit her.

"Hello Aunt Leia." Rey said with a huge smile.  
"Hello Rey...wait. Did you just call me Aunt Leia?" she cried. "I have a NIECE!"

They sat around and talked for a few hours before the medical droid came in and announced that visiting hours will end in five minutes. Rey and Luke hugged Leia, then left. Finn stayed behind.

"Could I ask you something?" Finn said sheepishly.

Leia nodded.

"With your blessing, can I bear Solo as my last name? It would be an honor."

Leia teared up. "Of course."

Finn thanked her and hugged her before being thrown out by the medical droid.

 **The Next Morning...**

"Finn, are you up yet?" Rey said over the comm channel that they shared.

"Captain Finn Solo reporting for duty." She wasn't expecting an answer so quickly.

"Is that why you stayed back last night?" Rey sounded not so surprised.

"Possibly."

"Anyways, I commed you to see if you wanted to grab some food and spar with me and my father later."

"That sounds like fun."

After getting food and stopping by Leia's room, they headed out to the new sparring arena that was built under Luke's supervision.

"My father should be here soon." Rey said, igniting the famous Skywalker lightsaber.

Finn ignited his white lightsaber. They sparred for a while before Rey started hearing a voice in her head. She felt dizzy. Her attacks were starting to get weaker and Finn started to slow down. He knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, helping her to a nearby rock.

She looked around Finn to see a ghostly figure appear. "Grandfather!"

She slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"So, how's my favorite grandchild?" Anakin asked.

"Uh..." Rey couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Are you seriously here? I thought you died!"

"What you see is the power of the Force. I guess my boy never talked to you about that."

"He's still kinda shaken up over the death of Han."

"Solo died! How? I mean I wouldn't know. The only time he saw me is when I tortured him and put him in carbonite all those years ago."

"He was killed by Ren. Right in front of us."

"Honestly, that boy is too good to be so dark. If I had to kill my mother to join the dark, I would've killed myself. He wants to rebuild the Empire and finish what I started."

"How did you turn?" Rey sat down on the rock in front of her grandfather.

"I will answer that question after you answer mine. Who is that nice young man that you were sparring with?"

"Oh that's Finn. He was a stormtrooper for the First Order but went rogue."

"I sense you have special feelings for him. Why does he wield a lightsaber?"

"Leia made him captain of the Vader Battalion, an elite group of force sensitive and highly trained melee fighters that wield lightsabers."

"Oh I see she has forgiven me enough to name a battalion after me."

"Will you answer my question?"

"Oh yeah. Okay so the year is 19 BBY. I am a Jedi knight during the Clone Wars. They called me 'The Hero with No Fear'. I broke the Jedi code by getting married to the famed Senator Padme Amidala. I had visions of her and my mother dying years before. A few years earlier, my mother was captured by the sand people of Tatooine. She was tortured and I got there just in time to see her one last time. She died in my arms."

"Oh, that's terrible." Rey said with tears falling.

"Now going back to 19 BBY, me and Obi- Wan Kenobi went onto the infamous General Grievous' ship. The Chancellor was captured by a sith lord who once was the master of Obi -Wan's master. Obi -Wan was knocked out and throw under a collapsed catwalk. I fought him, until I bested him and cut off his hands. The Chancellor manipulated me into killing him, and by the way, the Chancellor was the Emperor. Since I killed Dooku, I became Palpatine's apprentice."

"Did Obi- Wan know about this?"

"No, he was unconscious the whole fight. He woke up in the middle of us escaping. We found Grievous, he escaped, and left me to land half of a huge ship. When we landed, I met with Padme and she told me she was pregnant. That was the last happy moment of my life. I went to meet with Palpatine and told me he knew how to save people from dying. Then that's when I found out he was a sith lord. I told the Jedi Council and they went to investigate. Mace Windu and three Jedi Masters went to arrest the Chancellor only to fall by his hand. When I arrived, Windu had bested him. My anger took over and then next thing I knew, I sliced off Windu's hand and pledging myself to learn the ways of the dark side. Palpatine ordered Order 66, which was given to the clones to execute all Jedi. I went to the temple and slaughtered many. Even the younglings." Anakin hung his head in shame.

"Oh my."

"My last mission that day was to execute all of the Separatist leaders on the planet Mustafar. I did the deed and then Padme showed up. She was trying to get me to come back to the light. I thought Obi -Wan made her, so I Force -choked her. Obi- Wan and I fought until I really got mad. He had the higher ground. I told him that he underestimated my power, but little did I know I underestimated myself. I jumped and then got both my legs under my knee and my left foreman severed. He took my lightsaber to give to my child. He left with Padme. They went to a nearby system where she gave birth to Luke and Leia. She died shortly after. I was taken to a medical center on Coruscant where I was put into the suit." Anakin looked gloomy.

"Oh wow." Rey's emotions were all over the place.

"Honestly, the real reason I came to you is to tell you that only you can defeat Ren. You are his weakness. You were at the temple when he was and he loved you."

"When will this happen?" Rey asked. Luke walked up behind her.

"As Master Yoda told me, "Always in motion is the future." Luke said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Luke. You still have a LOT of things to teach her. I must go. You can always contact me through the Force. May the Force be with you, my son and granddaughter.

With a blink, Anakin disappeared. Finn was practicing some moves a little ways away. She walked over to him.

"That was amazing. I talked to my grandfather. If I saw him, I wouldn't know that he was face behind the mask." Rey said.

"I wish I could use the Force." Finn was slightly daydreaming.

By the time they looked up, they noticed that it was late at night. They went back to their quarters and went to sleep.

 _Rey. You are ready. Go to the planet Ilum. There you will find your final step to defeating the Sith._

Rey was in a deep sleep when the voice came to her. She knew that in the morning, she was leaving for Ilum.

 **AN: We have reached 10k views! Please keep telling your friends about this story and May the Force be with you.**


	9. Something New & The Next Step

It was very early in the morning. Rey was getting ready. She walked into the small kitchen in her quarters and glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 4:37 in the morning. She yawned and pulled out a ration pack from the small cooler sitting on the counter. After inhaling her food, Rey went outside to see the Falcon sitting in its usual spot with a dark orange hue in the sky. She found Chewie sitting in the main hold watching a podrace. He looked up at her and got up. Chewie greeted Rey with a growl and a big wookiee hug. He grabbed his bowcaster and walked off of the ship.

"Grandfather, I'm on my way." Rey said with confidence. There was a loud noise that made her jump. She pulled out her lightsaber and checked the main hold. Finn was sitting in the middle of the floor rubbing his head.

"Why in Force's name are you here?" Rey said, slightly getting mad.

"I wanted to come with you, ya know, in case something happens?" Finn responded with an innocent look on his face.

"Nothing will happen, you rathtar. We're going into lightspeed, so get yourself in a seat." Rey yelled as she walked into the cockpit.

After a few hours in hyperspace, they landed on Ilum.

"Stay with the ship." Rey waved her hand, making Finn stay with the Falcon.

Rey stepped off the ship and started to shiver. She ran back on and grabbed her new Jedi robe. The planet was snowy, which brought back some bad memories of Starkiller Base. She hugged the robe tightly around her as she walked up to a huge opening. There was a huge hole in the middle of what looked like a huge mechanical door. She stepped inside to see tunnels with glowing crystals galore. Rey felt the Force calling to her from the right tunnel. She walked down the tunnel, looking at all of the crystals and rock formations in awe.

After walking around for about half an hour, the Force told her stop. It guided her to a group of four crystals. She picked them up and the floor collapsed. Rey sat up to find herself in some sort of workshop. She noticed a few lightsaber parts scattered across the floor. She began to lift them up.

" _The crystal is the heart of the blade."_

Rey closed her eyes focused on the Force and the crystals started to levitate.

" _The heart is the crystal of the Jedi."_

More parts started to levitate.

" _The Jedi are the crystal of the Force."_

Rey put each crystal in their places with the Force.

" _The Force is the blade of the heart."_

The crystals started to align. Parts were starting to connect.

" _All intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one."_

Rey heard a small snap and opened her eyes. A lightsaber was floating in front of her face.

"This is a pretty long hilt." Rey observed as she ignited it. Two cyan blades erupted.

"Oh." Her face melted into a wonderous stare. She glanced up to see the ghostly figure of her grandfather.

"You are officially a Jedi." Anakin said as Obi-Wan and Yoda's spirits joined his.

"May the Force be with you." the three Jedi said in unison. Rey nodded and darted out of the cave. She ran back to the Falcon as fast as she could.

"Look." Rey said as she ignited her lightsaber and did a few tricks with it.

"Woah, a DOUBLE bladed one?" Finn's eye lit up.

"Do you think you could pilot the ship for a while?" Rey asked while grabbing tools out of the small toolbox sitting by the boarding ramp. Finn rolled his eyes and "agreed" because whenever Rey is excited and asks you to do something, it's more of an order than a favor. Rey sat down at the dejarik table and started to modify her saber. She got her staff and took off the leather strap and attached it to her lightsaber hilt. Finn walked into the main hold to see Rey standing with a huge smile on her face. She elaborately spun around to show her lightsaber strapped to her back.

When they returned to the base, Luke was meditating in the small field in front of the main entrance to the base. Rey saw him and quickly pecked Finn on the cheek and ran over to her father.

"Where in Force's name were you? Do you know how long we searched for you?" Luke scolded with a mixed look of disappointment and worry.

"I'm sorry. Wait, I was only gone for a day."

"You were gone for a week! Where were you?"

Rey held out her lightsaber. "Grandfather told me to go to the planet Ilum." she said with an apologetic expression.

Luke murmured a curse to his father's name."It's time." He stood up and walked away.

Rey didn't know what was happening, so she followed her father so she could officially apologize. She opened the door to the makeshift Jedi Council room that Leia put together for Luke and some of his remaining Jedi masters. The room was dark. Green and blue lightsaber blades lit up the room.

"Bow down, young Skywalker." The voice belonged to her father. She kneeled down on one knee.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

"Rey Skywalker, by the right of the council, by the will of the force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Resistance."

She felt the heat of her father's green lightsaber float over her shoulders and then her head.

"Rise Knight Skywalker."

Rey stood up, resisting to show her wide grin, even though she was failing miserably. She walked out of the room to see Finn, Poe, Leia, and BB-8.

"Your Jediness." the two bowed before being hugged by the young knight.

"Congratulations Rey." Leia pulled Rey's head down to her height. "Meet me on the tarmac in an hour. I want to spar."

 **AN: This is kinda a filler chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. There might be a chapter next week.**


	10. Auntie Looks Out for All

**AN: We have finally reached the first ten chapters! You guys are the reason why I keep posting, so thanks. I would like to give a HUGE shout out to a nice person named StarclawOfMoriClan who volunteered to do the cover art for this fanfic.**

Leia and Rey were on the tarmac sparring for hours. Luke stood behind a large rock and spectated their movements. He could see his sister fighting the pain from her healing leg. Rey could sense her aunt trying to find a comfortable stance. She started to let her guard down so Leia wouldn't have to struggle, but Rey was surprised when her aunt managed to graze her arm with a training saber.

"Remember Rey, never let your guard down. Your enemies can always fake weakness." Leia noted, getting the feeling that her brother felt proud. They ended their match and signalled Luke to join them.

"You two did a great job." Luke commented as he ping-ponged his eyes between the two women he was sandwiched by. The group walked down the hallway talking and laughing all the way to the mess hall. Finn and Poe waved them over to their table.

"Why did you get food off of the line?" Leia questioned.

"We didn't know you were going to join us this evening." Finn answered with an innocent look.

Leia pressed a button on her commlink. A young woman strolled towards the general.

"What do you need ma'am?" the woman asked, pulling out a small datapad.

"Go to the chef droid and ask it for nerf steaks for my entire table." Leia whispered.

"Any sides in particular?"

"No, but bring us a shuura pie for dessert and take Finn and Poe's trays."

"Yes ma'am." The young woman walked around to the other side of the table and grabbed the trays as told. She started to walk out before two credit chips dropped on the dirty tray.

"Thanks, Taima." Leia smiled before turning around to break up a debate between Rey and the boys. Taima smiled to herself and she put the credits in her pocket and entered the kitchen.

After twenty minutes of telling old war stories from the days of the Rebellion, Taima, followed by two protocol droids, delivered the food to the table. Finn, Rey, and Poe stared at their plates in shock. The twins looked at each other and couldn't help but to share a chuckle. The group chowed down on their food and occasionally looked up. After receiving the shuura pie, Finn kicked Rey's foot and she looked up from her dessert.

" _Okay, but let me finish."_ she mouthed. She finish the last bite of her pie and bid everyone a good night, kissing her father's forehead as she passed. Finn held out his hand and Rey took it gracefully.

They navigated through the hallways until they got to Rey's quarters. There was a note on the door. It read:

 _Rey,_

 _Before I even start, I just want to say sorry for throwing a bunch of surprises at you. All of your belongings have been moved to Room 1138. Finn's belongings have also been moved there, too._

 _-Leia_

Rey started to run down the hall with Finn right on her tail.

"What are you doing? Your room is back there!" Finn yelled has Rey grabbed his hand and sprinted faster. Finn was practically flying. They ran up a stairwell and sprinted past a few more doors before they stopped.

"Welcome home!" Rey said as she punched in the keycode. The door slid open and a large room filled with furniture were waiting for them. The whole room had the nice smell of home, something both Rey and Finn never experienced in their lives.

"This is just…...wow." Finn said as he rubbed the top of the couch. Rey walked around the kitchen and looked at all of the new appliances. There were top-of-the-line stovetops and refrigerators. Finn ran down the hallway and ran into the room Rey was standing in.

"I'll take this one, so you can have the bigger one." Finn offered.

"I guess." Rey responded with a shrug. She walked out of the room and went over to her new room. The bed was a little too big for one person. The room was very large, which meant it was the master bedroom.

That night, Rey was fighting in her sleep, and it was loud. Finn couldn't bear it anymore. He got out of bed and went over to her room. She was kicking and punching the pillow beside her. Finn did the best that he could to quietly sneak over to her side of the bed. He calmly set his hand on Rey's cheek and squatted down so he was at eye-level.

"Rey, calm down." he whispered as he dragged his thumb in a circular motion on her cheek. Slowly, Rey opened her eyes to see Finn's dark brown concerned ones. He stood up and gently kissed her temple. The bed started to move and Rey turned on her side to see Finn laying there.

He wrapped his arm around her.

"It's alright, I'm here." Finn whispered into Rey's hair. She moved closer to Finn's shoulder and fell asleep.

"OPEN THE KRIFFING DOOR!" A loud bang rang throughout the large apartment. Finn woke with a start and yanked the comforter off of the bed. He jumped up and threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Get dressed." Finn barked as Rey sat up and rubbed her eyes. He dabbed on a little bit of deodorant and adjusted his clothes before opening the door. Poe was standing there with a mixed look of excitement and anger.

"What were you doing in there? I've been waiting for you for the past hour!" Poe boomed.

"Well it's only 7:28 in the morning, and we both don't start our duties until 9:00." Finn said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you up. I came here to ask you about a good meal to make, because I have a date." Poe said apologetically.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Finn asked as he let his friend inside. Rey was standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, who is she?" Rey teased.

"You'll find out when she gets here."

 **Sorry for posting this VERY later. School does this. Anyway, a new chapter is in the works but will not be out until June after SOLs. (People in Virginia USA will understand)**

 **I don't know who Poe's girl is, which is why I opened a poll to find out. Please vote!**

 **Oh yeah:**

 **MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU**


	11. The New Assignment

**I'm starting to get to the end of my story. This is a FILLER CHAPTER. Be warned.**

"She's here!" Poe practically yelled when the doorbell rang.

Finn stood up and opened the door.

"Jess?" both Finn and Rey questioned at the same time.

"Hi Rey, hi Finn, hello Poepoe." she said as she sat down next to her man.

"We got a new name to call him." Finn whispered excitedly to Rey. She giggled under her breath.

The group of young adults sat around and talked for hours before realizing that breakfast ended and it was lunchtime.

They all headed down to the cafeteria. As Rey sat down, Taima rushed over to her.

"The General and Master Skywalker request your presence. They are waiting in the Naberrie conference room." Taima explained. "The room is down the hall, seventh door on the left."

"Thanks." Rey dismissed. She quickly told everyone of her whereabouts and darted out of the cafeteria. Right as she entered the hallway, she got lost. Without any thought, she reached into the Force and found her father's signature a few doors down from where she was. When she entered the room, her aunt and father were quietly talking.

"Have a seat." Luke said as he patted the chair next to him. Rey took a seat and Leia pulled out a small storage card and pushed it in a datapad.

"This is the file of everything we know about Ben's location. We stuck a tracker on him and it says he is on the planet of Jakku, your homeworld." Leia slid the datapad across the table.

It activated and an image of Ren appeared. Rey studied it and calmly placed it back on the table.

"You are here because we are planning an attack. The First Order has raided and burned many villages, establishing bases on each and every one of them. We need you and Finn to infiltrate the main base, named Executor Central, located on top of Niima Outpost." Luke explained, looking over to find a disturbed look on his daughter's face. "Is something troubling you?"

"I lived there, Niima Outpost. In a crashed AT-AT, a few miles away." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Unkar Plutt, Teedo. I knew them all." Rey wiped the tears from her eyes, using the Force to calm herself.

"You will be leaving in two days, at 05:00. You will arrive in the early afternoon at the latest. Chewie will accompany the both of you, serving as the getaway. You and Finn will go into the base and find the chip that houses the maps to all of the bases around the planet. After obtaining the chip, you will contact me and I will send the Vader Battalion and Black Squadron out to hopefully destroy the remainder of the Order. Hopefully you will not run into Ben but if you do, please try to bring him home." Leia asked with a sincere smile. Rey nodded and started for the door.

"Don't forget to tell your boyfriend!" Luke chuckled, causing Rey to blush and slam the door. She started for her room, making a mental note that in two days, her cousin would be coming home.

 **Sorry for the super short chapter. (on the day I posted this chapter) I only have two more days until school is out, which means I'll be posting more frequently. Skywalkers of Today will also be updated more frequently. If you haven't read it yet, I'm sure you'll like it!**


	12. This is Goodbye, For Now

Hello dear readers. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and liking my story, but now I'm going to discontinue it.

"Oh no! Why?!"

I'm discontinuing this story because I honestly don't like it as much as I use to and I just don't look forward to writing new chapters. Sorry.

But on another note, I'm still updating Skywalkers of Today, so please check that out on Wattpad (under the same name) and I'm also going to work on new stories.

Thanks for being great readers

-TLB737derp :P


	13. UPDATE

UPDATE: I have a new story please go check it out.

If you are interested in doing the cover art for my new story, please PM me


End file.
